


Meddling

by Codexfawkes



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Eavesdropping, F/M, Misuse of Jarvis, Self-Esteem Issues, Tony Is Not Helping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8114440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codexfawkes/pseuds/Codexfawkes
Summary: “And if I ever, and I mean ever find out you’ve done something like this again I will shove a motherboard so far up your ass…” she threatened.“Darcy, I’m Ironman.” Tony said smirking at her.“So far up your ass!” Darcy yelled.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Any characters used from the Marvel universe and any quotes from anywhere are not mine. Joss is Boss.  
> I'm a little worried that Steve might be OOC, so if he is my apologies. It wasn't on purpose.

The huge steam shower in the bath attached to Darcy’s bedroom is, without a doubt, her second favorite feature in the tower. Hot water pulsed against her as she rinsed the conditioner out of her hair.

“I don’t know Thor, what would you do?” a masculine voice said. Darcy froze her eyes snapping upward toward the ceiling where she saw the speaker that had moments before been playing music.

“Exactly what I did, make the lady mine. Jane and I had many similar obstacles my friend, however there is no sacrifice too great for true love.” Thor’s voice answered.

“She is pretty amazing isn’t she,” Steve answered sounding wistful.

“Turn it off!” Darcy yelled glaring up at the ceiling. “I mean it Jarvis, turn it the fuck off, now!” she yelled, her command covering whatever Thor answered with. The audio cut off and was replaced with the song she’d been listening to. Darcy quickly finished rinsing her hair and got out of the shower. Five minutes later she was marching into Tony’s workshop furious.

“Hey doll face,” Tony greeted looking up at her. Darcy’s right hook took him by complete surprise causing him to stumble backward falling onto the stool behind him. She stood there glaring at him, her chest heaving in fury as he regained his equilibrium. “What the fuck?” Tony spat glaring right back at her.

“I don’t care if you own this tower or not, you have no fucking right to broadcast a private conversation. You are not the NSA and you swore to all of us that Jarvis would not be used this way. Especially for a fucking joke!” she exclaimed.

“A joke?” Tony asked confused.

“I get it okay? You don’t have to point it out. The plucky sidekick doesn’t get the hero, message received. I am fully aware that my crush on Steve is completely one-sided and completely far-fetched. I know damn well I’m not as beautiful as Jane or Pepper or Natasha or hell even Thor, but I do have actual real live human feelings. You don’t need to rub my nose in it. And if I ever, and I mean **ever** find out you’ve done something like this again I will shove a motherboard so far up your ass…” she threatened.

“Darcy, I’m Ironman.” Tony said smirking at her.

“So far up your ass!” Darcy yelled. Tony jerked back at the fierce look on her face and nodded once before she turned on her heel and marched out.

 

Darcy paced around her apartment fuming, how dare he? God, how humiliating! So what if Steve didn’t know how she felt, how could she face him again? How could she smile and be friendly knowing he was pining for someone else? Knowing that Tony was laughing at her? It was time to get some distance, she needed to get the hell out of the tower and into her own place.

Stark Industries paid her enough to get a decent place in one of the boroughs. A commute was better than being constantly spied on by Tony Fucking Stark, and epically preferable to having her own feelings used against her. Nodding decisively Darcy quickly dressed in something other than pajamas and headed out of the tower with her laptop. The coffee shop on the corner had awesome caffeine creations, tasty scones and free Tony-less wireless. By the time she’d been there two hours, Darcy had appointments to see three apartments. A quick side trip to a package supply store had her smuggling boxes into her place in the tower.

 

Steve sat in the common room kitchen waiting for Darcy. After his talk with Thor the previous night, he’d decided it was time to put his nervousness aside and ask her out on a date. However, he’d been waiting for two hours and she still hadn’t come in to make breakfast for Team Science like she usually did.

“Jarvis, is Darcy alright?” he asked looking up at the ceiling.

“Miss Lewis is in perfect health Captain Rogers.” Jarvis answered.

“Do you know why she hasn’t come into the kitchen like she usually does?” Steve wondered. “Miss Lewis had an appointment this morning and ordered breakfast for Master Stark, Dr. Banner and Dr. Foster.” Jarvis related.

“Oh, okay that makes sense. Thanks for the information.” Steve said disappointed.

“You’re welcome Captain.” Jarvis answered.

 

Seeing as Darcy wasn’t even in the building, Steve went about his normal business, making a mental plan to drop by the lab at lunch time. Except when he did, Darcy was too busy to stop and talk to him. She was running out the door to deliver something to Pepper that was apparently urgent. Then that night instead of making dinner for everyone on the common floor like she usually did, Darcy just wasn’t there.

“Where’s Darcy?” Clint asked double checking the time on the cold stove in the empty communal kitchen.

“Miss Lewis has left the tower,” Jarvis answered.

“So where’s the take out? Or the pre-made dinner in crockpots?” Tony asked pouting as they all milled around like confused children whose mother had disappeared.

“Wow, she really takes care of us all doesn’t she?” Bruce said with a self-depreciating smile. Jane snorted and shook her head at the male Avengers, sharing a look of exasperation with Natasha.

“Jarvis, will you please give an example of Darcy’s schedule on an average day?” Natasha asked calmly.

“Certainly. On an average day Miss Lewis awakens at six o’clock in the morning. By six thirty am, Miss Lewis has entered the communal kitchen and begun making breakfast. She brews a pot of coffee and makes a large breakfast for Captain Rogers to partake of after his morning run. At six forty-five Captain Rogers enters the kitchen and Miss Lewis shares the morning meal with him. At seven fifteen Captain Rogers offers to help clean up the kitchen and Miss Lewis declines. Once Captain Rogers has left the kitchen Miss Lewis then prepares a breakfast repast for Miss Potts, Miss Romanov, Mister Barton and Prince Thor. From seven thirty through eight thirty am, the afore mentions residents dine and begin their days at varying times. During this time Miss Lewis makes three pots of coffee and a third meal for Master Stark, Dr. Foster and Dr. Banner. By nine am, the kitchen has been cleaned and Miss Lewis delivers the morning meals to the various laboratory spaces. She then begins her work day. At five pm, Miss Lewis returns to the communal kitchen and prepares the evening meal for all tower residents. Once the meal has been consumed and she has once more cleaned the kitchen, Miss Lewis returns to the laboratories until Master Stark, Dr. Banner and Dr. Foster have no need of her services or she is forced to remove any or all of them due to exhaustion on their parts. She then returns to her apartment to shower and watch entertainment before falling asleep.” Jarvis explained.

“Wait, wait, all this time and she’s  been making three different breakfasts and then making us all dinner?” Tony asked baffled.

“Yes sir,” Jarvis answered.

“Why the hell would anyone do that?” Tony wanted to know completely confused.

“It’s her way, Darcy likes to take care of people.” Jane said with a shrug, as she rummaged in the fridge for something to eat.

“Why hide it though?” Bruce asked beginning to fill a pot with water.

“Maybe she just didn’t want everyone to make a fuss?” Clint offered moving to make himself some food as well.

“I think a better question for the moment is what made her stop? She’s barely been in the building all day.” Steve said frowning. Tony felt something like dread coil low in his stomach as he wandered toward the elevator, heading up to the penthouse.

 

The next day went pretty much the same way. Darcy had Jarvis order food for everyone and she disappeared out of the tower until nine. During work hours she kept her earbuds in, and did her job with ruthless efficiency, evading any personal questions by staying busy and distracting Jane with science. Tony avoided her as much as she was avoiding him, and Bruce was never one to push, simply letting her know he was there if she wanted to talk. Steve continued to try and speak to her, but Darcy was ducking him as if she’d been learning evasion tactics from Natasha.

 

So followed the rest of the week. By the time Pepper returned to the tower on Friday night, Darcy had barely spoken to anyone and that was only when she was actually in the building. Tony was suspiciously quiet on the whole matter and had hardly left his workshop. Steve, however, was concerned and dismayed that maybe it was all his fault. Maybe Thor had told Darcy of his feelings for her and this retreat from tower life was her answer. Steve had never been a coward, but this time he was truly afraid to ask. Not that he got the chance, he hadn’t even gotten a glimpse of her since Monday.

Pepper knocked softly on Darcy’s apartment door, hoping the younger woman would let her in. As soon as she’d returned and noticed the odd, unsettled state everyone was in, she’d called Natasha to find out what had happened in her absence. Natasha explained Darcy’s inexplicable retreat and how she was sure Tony had something to do with it, as he’d shown a conspicuous lack of curiosity over the turn of events. After a long moment the door slowly opened and Darcy appeared in the scant inches that she allowed between the door and it’s frame.

“Darcy, I was hoping we could talk.” Pepper said smiling gently.

“I don’t suppose you’re going to take no for an answer?” Darcy asked with a sigh.

“’Fraid not, everyone’s pretty worried about you.” Pepper replied. Darcy rolled her eyes, but moved back into the apartment leaving the door open. Pepper had only been in Darcy’s apartment twice before, once on the day she moved in and once about three months later. Pepper couldn’t help but notice that almost all of Darcy’s personal items had been removed from the space.

“Look Pepper, I know you all care and I appreciate it, but…there’s nothing anyone can really do. I need to figure some things out on my own, okay?” Darcy asked wrapping her arms around herself.

“Of course, we all need space sometimes. Darcy if Tony did something…” Pepper trailed off.

“It’s fine, it’s not about Tony…not really anyway. It’s more that…he made me realize some things and I need to…readjust, I guess is the best way to put it.” Darcy answered her gaze now firmly centered on the floor. Pepper frowned at the closed down posture of the normally vibrant, unapologetic young woman and felt her anger at Tony flare.

“I’ll leave you to it then, good night Darcy.” Pepper told her heading for the door.

“Night Pepper,” came the soft reply as the door shut behind her.

“Jarvis, where are the personal items Darcy normally displays in her living room?” she asked as the elevator doors closed.

“Miss Lewis has packed quite a few of her personal items into boxes and is currently storing them in her guest bedroom.” Jarvis informed her.

“Did she say why?” Pepper asked with a sinking feeling.

“When I inquired she answered that it was time for a change.” Jarvis reported.

 

Tony was sprawled out on the couch, playing with his tablet and waiting for Pepper to finish up in the office and join him for dinner. The elevator doors slid open and Pepper strode out, her frown deepening at his grin as he looked up at her.

“What did you say to Darcy?” she asked striding toward him. Tony’s eyes widened and he squirmed uncomfortably as she pinned him with a look.

“Why is everyone assuming that her bad mood is my fault?” Tony snapped defensively.

“Because if you had no idea why she was withdrawing from everyone, you’d be using Jarvis to ferret out what was wrong. You’re not though, in fact I’ve been told that you’ve showed almost no interest in Darcy’s odd attitude and have been spending more time than usual up here instead of in the common rooms.” Pepper told him.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Tony deflected moving off the couch and heading for the bar.

“She’s moving out.” Pepper said bluntly. Tony froze halfway across the room, his shoulders rising toward his ears as he flinched.

“You’re sure?” he asked softly not turning to face her.

“I went to talk to her. Her living room has been pretty much stripped of personal items. Jarvis told me she’d placed a significant portion of her belongings in boxes and has hidden the boxes in her guest room. When he asked all she’d say was that it was time for a change.” Pepper told him. Tony’s shoulders slumped in defeat, his head dropping with a sigh.

“I fucked up,” Tony told her resuming his trek to the bar.

“What happened?” Pepper asked.

“Look the worst kept secret in the tower is that Steve is gaga for Darcy. The only person who **_doesn’t_** know is Darcy herself. I realized over the past couple of months that Darcy likes him too. So I decided to let her know how he feels. I had Jarvis keep an ear on Steve and if Jarvis heard him talking about his feeling for Darcy to broadcast the conversation to wherever she was.” Tony admitted.

“Tony! You swore to everyone that you wouldn’t use Jarvis like that.” Pepper scolded angrily.

“I thought I could help! Steve is pining, and Darcy is too, but something went wrong. Turns out she only heard him talking about a woman and ordered Jarvis to turn off the playback before hearing it was about her. She marched into my work shop and punched me, saying exactly what you did, that I promised not to use Jarvis to spy on people. Then she started saying stuff like how it wasn’t funny, that she already knew she isn’t worthy of Steve and she didn’t need me rubbing her nose in it. Then she threatened to shove a motherboard up my ass if I ever used Jarvis like that again.” Tony confessed.

“Let me guess, the very next day she all but disappeared from the tower?” Pepper asked sarcastically.

“Pretty much.,” Tony confirmed.

“Wonderful Tony, just perfect. So to recap you spied on our friends, broadcast a personal conversation, insulted Darcy by clearly **not** denying that she isn’t worthy of Steve’s affection and then decided to ignore the problem when it became evident you truly hurt her. So now someone we all care about has almost completely collapsed in on herself and is planning on moving out. You need to fix this Tony.” Pepper reprimanded.

“I don’t know how.” Tony answered softly.

“You’re the genius, figure it out.” Pepper snapped before turning and heading toward the bedroom.

 

The next day Tony sent out an official Avengers and Friends e-mail declaring that there would be a family meeting, attendance was mandatory and “anyone who doesn’t show for any reason other than death, dismemberment, or worldwide cataclysmic event will be fired. Darcy, this means you.”

When Darcy sent a complaint e-mail to Pepper, she pleaded with the younger woman to attend the meeting and give Tony a chance to make things right. Unable to refuse Pepper such a heartfelt request Darcy agreed to show up. She never promised to stay though.

Darcy walked into the common room to find she was the last to arrive. Even Jane had beaten her there by way of pretending to go to the ladies room and asking Darcy to wait for her. Scowling at her friend Darcy sat on the edge of the chair that was left open for her, ready to bolt at the slightest provocation. Steve was torn between staring at the floor and drinking in the sight of her. God he’d missed her face. Once Darcy was settled Tony stood up and cleared his throat.

“So, it’s going to shock absolutely none of you when I say, I’m an asshole.” Tony declared dramatically. Snorts of amused agreement, nods, and laughter followed this pronouncement. “Geez,  you could at least pretend to disagree with me.” Tony muttered pouting.

“Is there a point to this? I have plans.” Darcy declared crossing her arms defiantly, staring right at him and missing the way Steve’s shoulders slumped.

“As a matter of fact princess, there is. So only three people in this room know this, but I fucked up. I used Jarvis to broadcast a private conversation and I shouldn’t have. I am sorry, I wasn’t trying to be a dick and I sure as fuck wasn’t trying to tell you that your burning love for Steve was pathetic Darce.” Tony announced sincerely.

Steve’s head snapped up, his eyes going wide as he looked first at Tony then at Darcy. Darcy froze, her face going pale before humiliation welled up inside her turning her face bright red. No one knew how to react, what to do, then Darcy slowly rose to her feet. She took two large steps to stand in front of Tony and in the next second punched him in the face causing him to hit the floor, landing against Bruce’s legs. Silence reigned as Darcy pivoted toward Pepper.

“Ms. Potts, I quit. I’ll be out of the tower by the end of the week. If that man speaks to me again for the duration of my stay I’ll not be held responsible for my actions.” Darcy told her stiffly before turning and practically running from the room. No one moved, no one made a sound, not even Tony laying on the floor with what was likely a broken nose. Finally after what felt like years, but was in reality about a minute, Steve jerked to his feet and rushed to the elevator.

“Jarvis, please tell me Darcy is still in the tower?” he begged.

“I’m afraid Miss Lewis is crossing the lobby on her way out of the tower as we speak Captain.” Jarvis reported regretfully.

“Take me to the lobby then please.” Steve asked pacing the small car as it started to move. “Can you track her phone? Send the GPS to mine when I get outside so I can track her down?” Steve requested.

“Yes Captain, that much I can do for you. I would like to say that if I could have prevented Sir from interfering I would have. I do apologize for my part in hurting Miss Lewis, I am quite fond of her and wish her nothing but happiness.” Jarvis said.

“It’s not your fault Jarvis, I’m sure Darcy knows that.” Steve replied.

“I’m sending you the live coordinates Captain, Miss Lewis appears to be headed for Central Park.” Jarvis let him know as the elevator doors opened onto the lobby.

“Thanks,” Steve acknowledged pulling out his phone and hurrying toward the little blue dot that represented Darcy.

When Steve caught up to her, Darcy was slumped on a bench and talking on the phone. Walking silently up behind her Steve could hear her side of the conversation.

“No Mama, I’ll be fine. I just need to come home, I need to get the fuck away from Tony Stark. I’m…I’m just done,” she said softly, her entire body curling in defeat. Steve felt tears prick his eyes, he hated seeing her like this. He had to fix it, he had to keep her from leaving. “I just need to arrange for a truck and finish packing. I figure I can get a few carts and some security guys to help me load everything. I’ll drive home Friday, should be there mid-afternoon.” Darcy continued.

“Please don’t leave,” Steve begged without meaning to. He had wanted to wait until she was off the phone, but the words just flew out of his mouth. He watched Darcy flinch then straighten up until she was sitting so stiffly it hurt his back to look at it.

“Mama, I gotta go, I’ll call you later.” Darcy told her mother. Ending the call she put the phone down next to her but didn’t move to face him. “Please go away,” Darcy pleaded on the edge of tears.

“Can’t do it doll, I can’t let you go without hearing my side of things.” Steve told her stepping closer.

“You don’t have to make excuses Steve, I don’t need to be let down easy. It’s fine, I…I know I’m not your type. I know you like someone else, someone amazing, I never…I never expected you to like me back.” Darcy responded her shoulders raising in defense. Steve frowned at the back of her head and suddenly needed to see her face. Circling around to the front of the bench Steve knelt down in front of her and tried to get her to look at him, ducking his head to look into her eyes.

“Sweetheart, Darcy please look at me.” Steve asked gently. Darcy just shook her head and kept her gaze down, staring at her own knee. “Honey, the conversation that Tony played, was it that night I was talking to Thor?” Steve prodded. Darcy didn’t respond, just hunched further in on herself. “I really need you to work with me here, can you nod if I’m right?” Steve sighed trying not to let his frustration show. Darcy nodded stiffly still not speaking to, or looking at him.

“Okay, I take it you never heard the name of the amazing, gorgeous, way out of my league woman I’m stuck on? The one I’ve been trying to get the courage to ask out for months now?” Steve asked pointedly.

“Steve, please, just stop,” Darcy  entreated with a small sob, trying to twist away from him.

“You know her really well,” Steve continued, determined to get this out, “see her every day, and her name, her name is Darcy Anne Lewis,” he declared. Darcy stilled, reeling with the impact of his words. “It’s true Darce, I’ve been sweet on you for a long time. I was talking to Thor because I wanted advice on what to do about how I feel for you. You’re so smart, so modern, I couldn’t help think there’s no way you’d want an antique like me. Especially with all my baggage. Tony’s an ass, but sweetheart, please, please don’t run. Don’t leave me honey, not before we ever get a chance.” Steve begged, repressed tears making his throat tight.

Darcy slowly raised her head and looked him straight in the eye, her face a mix of emotions that he couldn’t even begin to read. She let out a shaky breath and seemed to force her muscles to relax a bit.

“You really mean that? You were talking about me?” Darcy breathed, her eyes lighting up with a combination of hope and wariness.

“I mean it Darce, I’m gone on you doll, have been for a long time now. I’ll do this however you want, just please don’t leave the city.” Steve asked again.

“I…I can’t stay in that tower, I can’t stand Tony using Jarvis against me, against any of us. I don’t feel safe there anymore.” Darcy confessed. Steve frowned darkly, damn Stark for doing this to her.

“We can find you another place, Pepper will make Tony pay for a hotel if you want to leave today. You don’t have to quit, I’m sure we can do something to make things better. I don’t want to lose you, not because of Stark.” Steve declared, his hand coming up to cup her cheek.

“I don’t want to leave my job, I love working with Jane, and…I really I don’t want to miss out on having a chance with you.” Darcy confessed leaning into his touch. 

“Come back to the tower with me, please? We’ll pack you a bag and get you a room at a hotel, we won’t tell Tony where. Then tomorrow we’ll go see Pepper, see if we can fix this. Please Darcy?” Steve requested. After moment’s hesitation Darcy nodded.

“Okay, for you I’ll go back.” Darcy agreed. Steve beamed up at her before pushing to his feet and holding his hand out to her. Darcy tucked her phone into her sweater pocket and took Steve’s hand allowing him to help her to her feet. Steve leaned down and kissed her forehead softly.

“I’m so sorry this is the way we came together, I wanted…”he trailed off helplessly.

“I’m sorry too, I…I never would have…” Darcy fumbled. Steve nodded and pulled her into a tight hug.

“We’re going to be okay,” Steve promised. Darcy nodded and squeezed him back before they separated and started walking toward the tower together. Steve walked her to her apartment, watching as she packed several days’ worth of clothing, her laptop, phone charger, and toiletries into a rolling suitcase before heading back out of the building.

 

Pepper was sitting with Tony in medical while he got his nose set when her phone chimed with a text. Looking at the message she quickly responded, thanking Steve for talking Darcy into at least staying in the city and to agree to a meeting the next day. She assured him she’d keep Tony away.

“Alright, it looks like Steve has convinced Darcy not to leave the city quite yet, and to meet with me tomorrow to discuss this entire mess.” Pepper announced glaring at her idiot boyfriend.

“Good, what time?” Tony asked looking at the ceiling.

“No, you will not be there Tony. You will not set one toe on the 86th floor, you are not invited to this meeting. You are the **reason** for this meeting. You do realize that both Darcy and Steve could sue you for sexual harassment?” Pepper snapped.

“She hit me twice and broke my nose,” Tony pointed out.

“No jury in the world would convict her.” Pepper opined.

 

Darcy followed Steve into the hotel room, he insisted that she get the largest suite they had, spend some of Tony’s money on herself. Looking around the suite Darcy whistled at the size of the place.

“You’d think I’d be used to luxury after living in the tower, but this is unreal.” Darcy said walking further into the room.

“I’m glad you agreed to come here, I hate that you don’t feel safe in your own home.” Steve told her sincerely.

“I hate that Tony forced both our hands, that his interference put a dark cloud over something that should be really great.” Darcy sighed crossing to stand in front of him.

“So we won’t let him, let’s order some dinner, watch a movie, have a first date and not think about Tony Stark for the rest of the evening.” Steve offered.

“Will there be desert and snuggling included in the movie watching plans?” Darcy asked smirking up at him.

“Anything you want doll, I might even steal a kiss before I leave.” Steve agreed smirking right back at her.

“How could I possibly turn down an offer like that?” Darcy teased stepping into his personal space.

“Glad you see it my way doll,” Steve said wrapping her in a hug.

Less than an hour later they were snuggled down on the couch watching The Wizard of Oz and eating dinner happily side by side.

 

The next morning Steve met Darcy in front of the tower and escorted her to Pepper’s office, staying by her side while she laid everything out on the table.

“I just don’t feel safe here anymore. I adore you guys, I really do, but I can’t live in a place where everything I say and do is constantly monitored unless specifically requested otherwise. Even then I can only do that in my own apartment. That Tony can then take any moment  any of us have and use them for his own purposes, I just can’t stay here.” Darcy told her helplessly.

“We can change Jarvis’s protocols, make passive monitoring the norm in the common area’s and hallways as well as the apartments.” Pepper offered.

“And Tony can always change them back. I’m sorry Pepper, it’s not you that I don’t trust. I had a clear understanding with Tony when I moved in, he swore that Jarvis would never be used for anything other than keeping everyone safe and happy. Tony justified playing that conversation as trying to keep Steve happy. He saw humiliating me as some sort of apology. I…there is literally nothing to keep Tony from doing whatever the hell he wants.” Darcy pointed out.

“What can I do?” Pepper asked.

“I don’t know that there **is** anything you can do. I’ll keep working with Jane, but I can’t live here anymore. There’s an apartment in Brooklyn I looked at, the building manager called me this morning and said that it’s mine if I want it. I’m going to take it.” Darcy explained. Steve looked at her in surprise, she hadn’t told him that. “I just made my decision as we were on the way up and I realized I really couldn’t live here anymore.” Darcy told him squeezing his hand apologetically.

“I understand, can’t say I’m surprised. I just hadn’t realized you’d been looking at places before yesterday.” Steve said.

“I’m sorry to hear that, but I’m glad you’ll keeping working here. We all care about you Darcy, no one wants you to leave.” Pepper let her know.

“I know, and…I even know that Tony wasn’t trying to hurt me. That’s what makes it even worse, he had no idea he was even crossing lines until they were behind him. It’s why I can’t stay, he doesn’t know when to stop.” Darcy replied. Pepper nodded, having no argument for that.

“Take the next week off with pay, and Tony will indeed pay for the hotel room until you can move into your new apartment. Once you’ve signed the lease and gotten a date you can move in, let me know and I’ll arrange for movers to bring your boxes and furniture. I also want to arrange for a driver, I know you work crazy hours and I don’t want you taking the subway home in the middle of the night.” Pepper informed her.

“That’s really not necessary,” Darcy started to argue.

“Please, it’s the least we can do,” Pepper insisted.

“If you really want to,” Darcy capitulated.

“I do,” Pepper nodded seriously.

“Thank you, and I’ll still be around, it’s not like I’m completely cutting ties. I won’t pretend I wasn’t going to, because I was, but I care for you all too. I like my job and my friends, I don’t want to give them up because Tony did some stupid stuff. Just…I can’t be around him for a while. Not until I can see his face without wanting to cry.” Darcy finished softly.

“Of course, I’ll do everything I can to keep him away.” Pepper promised. They fell into an uncomfortable silence, no one really sure where to go from there.

“We should let you get back to your Sunday,” Steve said eventually.

“Yes, I’ll be sure to have an intern work with Jane this week, don’t worry about anything.” Pepper assured Darcy as they all stood.

“Thank you Pepper,” Darcy told her sincerely before moving toward the door with Steve half a step behind her. Once the door had closed Pepper fell into her seat with a defeated sigh.

“Jarvis, is Tony still in the penthouse?” she wanted to know.

“Yes Miss Potts,” Jarvis answered.

“Please play him everything Darcy said about him and why she’s moving out. As pointedly as you can.” Pepper requested. 

“Certainly Miss Potts,” Jarvis agreed.

 

Over the course of the week Steve and Darcy spent lots of time together, exploring the city, getting closer, letting their relationship evolve that way they both wanted it to. At different points everyone except Pepper and Tony went to the hotel to see her, to make sure that Darcy knew they all wanted her around. Darcy assured them all that she held no ill will toward anyone, not even Tony. She just couldn’t trust him. Clint told her that Jane had been making Tony’s life hell, that she was trying to convince Thor to move out too. Nat related that Jane had been looking at other funding options as well, making contingency plans in case they needed to cut ties with SI. Darcy managed to talk her down, saying that if nothing else Pepper was worthy of their trust and Tony hurting her feelings wasn’t enough of a reason to stall Jane’s research by leaving SI.

 

Darcy signed the lease and the next day invited Jane, Thor, and Steve to help her paint her new apartment. She paid them all in pizza and beer and few days later the movers were moving her things in. The whole gang, except Tony, showed up to help unpack and settle her in. Clint upgraded her security system himself and promised it wasn’t connected to Jarvis. It was a nice building, pretty secure, and Nat was determined to make it as secure as possible. Darcy was assigned a driver, and when she went back to work was happy to find that Tony had gone to California.

 

Eventually things settled down. They all got used to Darcy living in Brooklyn, Steve spending more nights there than in his own apartment. She still cooked dinner for them a few times a week, attended team movie nights, played board games with them and everything else. Her relationship with Steve was amazing, she’d never been so happy with a boyfriend before and Steve was as content as she was. When he wasn’t tracking down Hydra leads, or working with Sam to find Bucky, Steve was with Darcy. Despite it all, part of each of them wished things could have been different.

 

It took three months for Darcy to see Tony again. The team had gone after a Hydra base in South America and Tony had been taken out by an EMP. The suit had fallen thirty feet with Tony in it, leaving him with cuts, bruises, and a concussion. A few days after he’d been released from medical, Tony was sitting on the couch in the penthouse bored but unable to go back to work just yet. On doctors’ orders he couldn’t even go down to the lab floor, let alone into his own shop. He heard the elevator open and turned his head expecting it to be Pepper, only to freeze when Darcy offered him a small smile.

“A little birdie told me you were bored,” Darcy told him, slowly walking toward the couch.

“Jarvis?” Tony asked with a wry smile.

“Happy, you’ve been driving him nuts with texts.” Darcy corrected.

“So, does my face still make you want to cry?” he wondered casually.

“Nope, I also don’t want to hit you anymore, which is good cause concussion.” Darcy replied sitting on the couch.

“Darce, I really am sorry, I wasn’t trying to embarrass you or make you feel bad. I was trying to help.” Tony apologized softly.

“I know, I’ve pretty much known that since the day you outed my feelings for Steve. It’s just…you don’t know when to stop. You don’t know where the lines are, and you don’t want to know either. Truthfully that’s one of the things I’ve always loved about you, but, I kinda hate it too. You…you mean well but sometimes you just take it too far. I don’t want to change you, I still want to be your friend, but I don’t want to live here either. Does that make sense?” Darcy asked.

Tony stared at her, letting her words sink in before slowly nodding.

“Yeah kid, I think it does. Friends?” he wanted to know.

“Friends,” Darcy agreed grinning at him.

“Good, how about you play hooky for the rest of the day and we watch a movie or two?” Tony offered.

“Star Wars?” Darcy prompted sliding closer to him.

“Original trilogy?” Tony clarified.

“Of course,” Darcy agreed grabbing a throw blanket and tossing it over their legs.

By the time Luke was blowing up the Death Star Jane, Bruce, and Thor had joined them. Before the Wampa lost its arm everyone else had piled into the room, even Pepper. Looking around at his friends Tony slowly let out a breath, he’d been forgiven. Tony looked over at Darcy, Steve’s arm wrapped around her shoulders as they watched Han and Leia banter, and promised himself he was never going to forget this. That he was never going to alienate another person he cared about by being stupid. If nothing else, he knew that Darcy’s empty apartment would serve as a reminder to never screw up like that again.

**Author's Note:**

> As always feel free to check us out on tumblr: http://codex-fawkes.tumblr.com/


End file.
